


Merry Oops-mas!

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Kissing, Lingerie, Miscommunication, Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Thor is your Secret Santa. He is new to the game and it doesn't go quite as expected. (Why would it?)
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Merry Oops-mas!

Immediately after Thanksgiving was over, Tony Stark was ready to get into the Christmas spirit. The following Monday, he devoted a team meeting to discuss holiday arrangements. The previous year, he had involved you in the preparations, but this particular year you were invited to also take part in the celebrations. 

“For one thing,” he’d explained, “we all feel you’re an important part of the team.” As the compound’s Facility Manager, you saw that all their basic needs were met. “For another, Clint and Rhodey have already left and I need an even number. I had to invite Barnes who, as you know, isn’t even an Avenger and doesn’t live here, although he may as well for as much time as he spends hanging around, but the last thing I need is for Rogers to throw another one of his hissy fits and ruin everyone’s fun.” 

Sitting in the conference room, doing your ever-loving best to concentrate, you struggled not to gawk at Thor. It was hard, though. Like trying to ignore a beautifully crafted marble statue, or an adorable puppy. He seemed to be both, quite honestly, making discretion that much harder. 

In your brief tenure, he had been in and out of the Facility only a handful of times. Since his recent breakup with Jane, he decided to stay at the compound through the holidays. The god enjoyed Christmas so much, he wanted to spend one more season on Earth before departing. 

Regardless of his short time there, you had already determined he was more than just a pretty face and fantastic physique. The mighty god was actually very kind and considerate. On the rare occasions your paths crossed, you were always sure to ask if he needed anything, if there was anything you could do to make his stay more comfortable. He always answered “No, thank you, Y/N. I have all that I require,” with a bright smile. Unfortunately, that would be then end of it. He would go on his way as you mentally chastised yourself for yet again failing to start a conversation. The other team members had all been much easier to get talking. You had even gotten the infamously reticent, non-Avenging Bucky Barnes to warm up to you. Apparently, Thor wasn’t one for idle chit chat. 

You were ruminating over these things, and wondering how you could get to know him better when the boss’ voice brought you back to the planet Earth. 

Tony announced his plans. You were to literally deck the halls. Thankfully, the team voted no holiday music would be played over the PA system until the party. As for presents, he thought a Secret Santa game would be fun and a lot less pressure, especially for those new to the Avengers. He explained the concept for those unfamiliar. Gift giving would be the afternoon of Christmas Eve since some of the team would be visiting family the next day. The budget limit was forty dollars, to which Steve and Bucky immediately groaned. 

“Take your pills, old timers. I know that was, like, three thousand dollars in your day, but you both make plenty of money now. You can stop pinching your pennies for one hot minute.” 

After each person drew a name out of the bowl that was passed around, Tony asked that if anyone had other requests, or other holiday observances they wanted to celebrate, to see you. 

Thor was concerned when he drew your name. Not because he didn’t like you. In fact, he liked you quite a bit. Liked you to the point where he could never figure out what to say to you without coming across like an awkward youth. The problem was, he hardly knew you. 

He took the game as motivation to learn more about you. The next few weeks were spent observing, lending a hand with decorating the common area and generally trying to get to know you better. He learned you lived by yourself only twenty minutes away. You loved animals but didn’t have any pets because you felt you were too busy. In your free time, you spent a lot of time volunteering in the community. To his great surprise, you didn’t have a significant other in your life. 

Natasha saw him stewing one day and he admitted being stumped on what type of gift to get for his undisclosed recipient. She knew it was you, because she’d already worked out who everybody’s Secret Santa was by the way they looked at a certain person and from certain questions they would ask. The spy had also figured out Thor had developed a crush. Of course, she also noticed the way you looked at the blond beefcake, and that neither of you had tried making a move. If she played her cards right, and she always did, the situation could easily be remedied through the gift exchange. 

She told Thor the best present would be something you wouldn’t normally get yourself, since you always thought of others first. Something a bit luxurious that would also remind you of him. If it could make you feel pretty, that would be a bonus. The redhead went about her business, confident he would end up with some decent perfume or even a nice bath set. 

Thor spent the rest of that afternoon, combing the local mall to find something that would check all of those boxes plus meet the monetary guideline. 

The afternoon of the party, Tony, donning the appropriate cap, insisted on playing Santa. Enjoying a mug of the warm spiced cider the boss had definitely spiked, you watched with true joy. All the big, bad super heroes had let out their inner children, excited to receive their surprises. Even Vision was “highly curious”, as he put it. 

Everyone had done a great job with their gift selections. Steve had drawn a caricature of all the Avengers and had it framed for Wanda. Sam bought Natasha a necklace with an unusual pendant concealing a small knife. Bruce gave Bucky a handlebar cup holder for his motorcycle. For Thor, Natasha had a large, glass beer stein etched with lightning bolts. Tony had found a vintage Marvin Gaye t-shirt for Sam. Bucky’s gift to Vision was a beginner’s cookbook as well as a sturdy cutting knife because one could never have too many knives. Wanda gave Bruce a keychain which held a crystal with calming energy. Vision purchased a package of adult-sized Iron Man Underoos for Tony. You had bought Steve a new sketchpad bound in leather and embossed with his shield. 

Lastly, Tony gathered up the remaining rectangular box and handed it to you. Being the last pair, it was obvious Thor was your Secret Santa. You were very excited by the beautiful wrapping and huge red bow. Thor watched excitedly as you untied the ribbon, then lifted the lid and removed the delicate tissue paper. Then he became anxious when he saw your jaw drop and eyes widen. That was not the expression he had been hoping for. Natasha also grew worried. 

Sam, on his third cup of cider, whined, “Everyone else had to share. Show us what you got.” 

You muttered, “I’m not sure...I mean...Is this a joke?” With one finger, you lifted the strap of a lacy red baby doll top. With the other, the coordinating thong. There were gasps and snickers. Nat glared at Thor and whispered, “That is not what I meant.” 

Thor quickly tried to explain. You dropped the lingerie and covered your mouth. The more he spoke, the worse it became. You had tears in your eyes. He begged, “Please don’t cry, Y/N. I truly meant no disrespect. We can easily exchange it.” 

As he went to take the box, you quickly grabbed it back. You were hysterical with laughter, which made everyone else start in. Thor was relieved you weren’t upset. “How many women can say they’ve been given lingerie by a god? I’m keeping this.” 

Later that evening, there was a traditional dinner for those who were staying. Of course, you had seen to it that everyone had their favorite holiday food available to them. Afterwards, many of them retired to the common room to watch “It’s a Wonderful Life.” 

Thor, who had hoped to sit next to you during the film, went in search of you. No surprise. You were in the kitchen cleaning up. “Y/N, do you not care to watch the movie?” 

“I’ve seen it many times before, and I can’t relax knowing this need doing. I’ll join you when everything’s tidy.” 

His brows knit together in displeasure and he walked away. You shrugged and went about your business hoping he didn’t feel slighted. Next, you heard grumbles and groans coming from the rest of the team. Next thing you knew, everyone was filing into the kitchen. Steve, who entered first, rolling up his sleeves, said, “Y/N, you should’ve said something. You don’t need to clean up after us.” 

With everyone’s help, the kitchen was put back in order and sparkling clean in no time. Thor offered you his elbow on the way back to the other room. When you sat down next to him, he put his arm around you as if it were the most natural thing in the world. At first, you were a bit taken aback by the boldness, but soon realized it was in no way aggressive. In fact, for a buff, battle-hardened warrior, Thor was very cuddly. By the end of the movie, you were lifting your head off his massive shoulder after dozing off. 

You announced that you would be calling it a night and Thor offered to see you home. “I would like to ensure you get home safely.” 

"Thanks, but you don’t need to do that.” 

“Yes, he does,” piped in Nat. “The public’s safety is an Avenger’s number one priority, Y/N,” she added with a wink. 

Once at your apartment, you invited him inside and offered him a drink. He asked if you had any hot chocolate which was his new favorite Midgardian drink next to coffee. You giggled at the stain left on his mustache. 

Thor said, “I feel awful about embarrassing you tonight.” 

“Please don’t,” you replied, placing a hand on his arm. “It lasted only a moment and now we have a funny story to share.” 

“You truly are an amazing woman, Y/N,” he said, making you blush. He leaned towards you, and you leaned towards him. Thor’s lips pressed against yours. You kissed him back, opening your mouth for him, inviting more. His tongue dipped into your mouth, tasting of warm chocolate. 

Pulling away, he smiled. “I guess you truly aren’t upset with me.” When you snickered, he apologized one more time for the mistake and asked again if he could exchange it for something more appropriate. You said you wouldn’t dream of it. It was a lovely piece of lingerie and your only concern was the fit. He innocently suggested you try it on before he left. If it wasn’t a good fit, he would remedy that. 

You went into the other room and a few minutes later he called out, “What’s the verdict?” His head began turning at the sound of the door slowly opening. There you stood, far better than his wildest dream, wearing the sheer two-piece. 

“What do you think?” Normally, you wouldn’t have dreamed of doing anything so bold, but felt you had to take a shot. He planned to return home soon, and who knew if there would ever be another opportunity. 

He swallowed hard and stood. Slowly approaching, his eyes eating up every inch of you, he answered, “Beautiful. You are absolutely stunning.” One large hand motioned towards you and he softly asked, “May I?” 

At your slight nod, he placed his palm on your upper arm, drawing you close. Goosebumps erupted over every inch of your skin. Thor kissed you again. There was a heat in it that made you sigh against his mouth. 

Ever the gentleman, Thor did not want to make any assumptions or take advantage of the extremely tempting situation. He asked, “Where do we go from here?” 

Y/N answered, “My vote is we go into the bedroom and I show you how truly grateful I am for this thoughtful gift.” You took his hand and said cheekily, “By the way, when is your birthday? I have a few ideas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the sequel, [Thor's Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157142).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thor’s Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157142) by [Thorfanficwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter)


End file.
